Wheelchair Guy
Wheelchair Guy (or Charles in Happy Wheels: The Series) is the first playable character included in Happy Wheels, the eldest character, and is one of the two mascots of the game, the other being Effective Shopper. His attire consists mainly of torn clothes, such as a green shirt with a few patches and purple pants that extend slightly below his knees. He wears a yellow shirt underneath his green shirt, and has a bandage strapped around his left forearm. He is barefoot. He is known for his ability to use his jet to fly, appearance on the game's menu, and is a minor role as an enemy in Jim Bonacci's flash game Divine Intervention. He is an elderly man who appears to be homeless and unclean. It is unknown how he acquired his jet-powered wheelchair, which did not appear in Divine Intervention. The fuel tank explodes when crushed with enough pressure, and uses the same explosion animation as the landmine, though it does not really harm the player, but it does sometimes launch the character. The jet on the wheelchair is also now an object in the level editor in the movement section. The power, angle, fixation, and time can be edited within the editor for the editor jet. Wheelchair Guy's jet power is 2, according to the size. However, it might be even more powerful than a power 10 jet. Wheelchair Guy is one of the six Happy Wheels characters capable of coherent speech, including Irresponsible Dad, Moped Couple, Lawnmower Man, Santa Claus's elves, and Pogostick Man (Helicopter Man can also speak, but he mutters most of his lines). Some of the phrases he speaks when hurt include "Oh my leg!" and "Save me!" Jim did the voices for Wheelchair Guy, as well as for Irresponsible Dad and Santa Claus. Default Controls Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Rotate jet clockwise *Ctrl - Rotate jet counter-clockwise *Space - Fire jet After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise arm 1 and leg 2 *Ctrl - Raise arm 2 and leg 1 *Space - Grab Mobile Version - Accelerate - Reverse - Lean backwards - Lean forwards - Eject - Pause game - Fire Jet Gallery File:Wheelchair Guy - Sprite 1970.png|A render of Wheelchair Guy from the main menu. File:Happy greenhills.png|Wheelchair Guy on the level Happy Green Hills. File:NPCwheelchair.jpg|Wheelchair Guy as an NPC in the Level Editor. wheelchair guy and no background.png|Wheelchair Guy's jet has a different look when viewed in the level editor (while not testing). Wheelchair.svg|The wheelchair. File:Wheelchair Guy Falling.png|Wheelchair Guy falling off the Stonehenge. Wild badge.jpeg|The wild badge. 923460 366792876763471 226193526 n.jpg|Wheelchair Guy as he may appear in the sequel of Happy Wheels. Red.PNG|In the Level Editor, you will see a little red mark under his hair on his neck if you zoom in enough. This is only present in the game, and isn't in his character file. Screen Shot 2013-05-13 at 4.34.25 PM.png|When going at high speeds, the wheels will detach, but not actually break. broken wheelchair.png|Broken wheelchair. Wheelchair Guy Character with Trash Can.svg|Like some other characters, Wheelchair Guy's inspiration comes from Divine Intervention. Badge-category-5.png|The "Connecting Cities" badge Badge-caffeinated.png|The "Wheelchair Speed" badge. Badge-picture-7.png|The "Our Professional Painter" badge. stub template.png|The Stub Template. the clean-up tmeplate.png|The clean up template. Wheelchair App.PNG|Wheelchair Guy as he appears in the mobile app version of the game. grandpa.PNG|Wheelchair Guy's jets still going after he has ejected. Glitches *Boosting for ten seconds and then hitting an unfixed log will cause Wheelchair Guy's legs to fall off and cross. *When using the boost at high speed, Wheelchair Guy's limbs start twitching and start coming apart, although they do not actually break off. *When using the rocket to boost, the wheels might sometimes lag and then reattach to the wheelchair. *Voiced sounds are sometimes not properly said. For instance, Wheelchair Guy may say "Oh, my leg!" if he gets injured in almost any non-fatal way, even if nothing happens to his leg. However Pogostick Man does say his spoken lines properly. *A rare glitch, most common on old computers, is that when one of his arms fall off, another one immediately appears in its place. *If Wheelchair Guy's arms or legs break off, he may have better leaning strength, and go slightly faster. *In the level editor, Wheelchair Guy's head and neck are visibly foregrounded over his shoulder, and his head and neck foreground his torso. *Using the boost and rotating will result in Wheelchair Guy spinning very fast, then ripping in half. *Like some of other characters, his head might rotate in some cases without breaking off. Trivia *His fuel tank poses a small threat, as it may explode with impact. *After more than a minute, Wheelchair Guy will eventually fall off the stonehenge. *Wheelchair Guy has the second fewest glitches of any Happy Wheels character, first being Irresponsible Mom. *When holding down the boost key (SPACEBAR by default) without using the arrow keys to steady him, Wheelchair Guy's wheelchair will tip back and do somersaults, potentially killing him. *Wheelchair Guy's jet has a power of 2, making it slower than most other jets. *In the Level Editor, if one zooms all the way up on his head, there seems to be a tiny red particle on the back of his head and neck. It is unknown what it actually is. It might be part of the "mask" of the character, the shapes that the character was drawn around. *Wheelchair Guy is the only character confirmed to be in Divine Intervention, he is a possessed demon in a Trash Can. *There is a "Wild" badge on this wiki for making 100 edits onto articles. It is dedicated to Wheelchair Guy - the picture is of his face. However, the badge name has been changed into "Wheelchair Guy". *The NPC of Wheelchair Guy is often used in levels as a zombie. *When falling in the upright position, he is very robust unless where he lands there happens to be a spike set, landmine, jet, etc. *Wheelchair Guy's front wheel behaves almost like Lawnmower Man's back wheel if enough boosts are put just so their arrows point in a clock wise direction. *During explosions, the fuel tank explodes; the jet only disconnects and slams into the fuel tank, causing the explosion. *Wheelchair Guy can stick his vehicle to the walls at the sides by the help of its jet. *He is the first barefoot character in the game, along with Effective Shopper and Irresponsible Mom's son. *Wheelchair Guy is the only character to not hold on to something when riding his vehicle. *The jet does not explode when destroyed, unlike the other jets. *The jet will stop firing when the wheelchair has been destroyed if it's still firing. *He is the first character not to eject from his vehicle when his head gets ripped off or destroyed. Second being Irresponsible Dad's son and third being Helicopter Man. *When Wheelchair Guy's head gets ripped off and then gets stabbed, he will eject from his wheelchair if he hasn't already. *When the jet is firing, the flame is not animated. The movement item jet's flame is animated, however. *When the wheelchair gets destroyed, there appears to be only one jet rather than two, which would show that if this was a 3D platformer, the wheelchair would be spinning around in circles instead of going straight when boosting. However, it is possible that there is a second jet that is connected to the first one. *When the wheelchair gets destroyed, it appears to only have one back wheel and one front wheel rather than two of each. *When pressing the accelerate key (up arrow key by default) and the lean right key (right arrow key by default), the wheelchair's back wheel will not rotate. *In the level editor, there is a small, misplaced bar below the footrest on the wheelchair. This is not visible in-game. *When boosting, holding the right arrow key rather than the up key makes you go faster. *Despite the game suggesting his legs are broken due to the fact he uses a wheelchair in order to travel, Wheelchair Guy can still control his legs. *Wheelchair Guy's default position in the level editor appears to be a play on the same position of the Wheelchair Guy waving his fist around on the main menu. *In the mobile version, when going at high speeds, you can quickly stop by pressing the "decelerate" button and the "lean backwards" button. *Wheelchair Guy appears to have a right foot on each leg. This can be compared with Effective Shopper's feet (who actually has a left foot). This may be an oversight. Category:Original Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Characters that can speak Category:Characters Category:Divine Intervention Category:Characters Available In the App Category:Demo Version Category:Items Added In the Original Release